orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Banished Old Gods
The Banished Old Gods are no older than any of the other Cosmic Powers of Orbis, only long forgotten by most and fearfully dreaded by those that remember. Locked away and sealed in tombs of godly might, they lay waiting to be broken free from their chains. They eek out whispers into the ether in the hopes of gaining once again a mass of followers to serve them. Oblivion, the Chained Darkness Alignment: Chaotic Evil / The Swallowing Darkness '' Oblivion is darkness unending, less like a god and more like another world. Life and death do not exist within the twisted philosophy of Oblivion. During the Divinity, Amun Ra managed with great difficulty to seal this entity of madness and darkness, with great expense to his heavenly host and power. Now its chaotic mind has fallen into the frightful dreams and nightmares of mortals, clawing its way out of its imprisonment. Nightmarish aberrations come into existence from the emptiness of darkness below the surface of Orbis. Followers of Oblivion are mad in every sense of the word. All sense is gone and work tirelessly preparing the multiverse for the one prophesied day of the darkness’s return. Sseth, the Scaled Deceiver ''Alignment: Lawful Evil / The Cloaked Serpent '' Skulking in the shadows and creator of snakes and serpent-kin, the Scaled Deceiver is the patron deity of the Yuan-Ti. Much of his worship is from ancient cultures, dragging screaming offerings to their temples in his honor. Sseth loathes the Law Warden and Mother Nature, for he despises life and order. His followers relish in hunting down their devoted with poisons, fire and sharpened blades, to undermine nature and civilization all together. Many of his temples still exist after the Divinity, hidden now from view. Inside their cruel walls are seen images of a human body with a half-dozen arms that house gargantuan serpent heads, fanged and filled with aggression. Dagon, Keeper of the Depths ''Alignment: Chaotic Evil / The Great Dreamer '' Myths and legends tell of Dagon, a being of great power that lies in his entombed death-like slumber beneath the waters of Orbis. Said to once inhabit a great and sacrilegious city deep within the dark depths of the sea, where his imprisoned tomb now apparently lies after the Divinity. Dagon comes to his worshippers in dreams and visions, demanding they enact his will and complete his ultimate goal, to be awoken. As Dagon is the only known Old God to still be present on Orbis, his tomb is well hidden that not even the most devoted to the gods know its location. His worshippers search endlessly, sometimes maddeningly so to their deaths. His worshippers and cultists have been known to go mad and hungry for power, all to ascend themselves to Dagon’s side and his ultimate freedom. Tiamat, the Tyrannical Queen ''Alignment: Chaotic Evil / Queen of Dragons '' The evil queen of chromatic dragons is a fearsome god of greed, envy and hoarded wealth. Her draconic creations sparked the Age of Dragons and the enslavement of mortals. Sealed away by the Nephilim to the 9th layer of hell, she eagerly seeks to be free once more. To bring upon the second Age of Dragons. The Tyrannical Queen’s hatred for Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon is as old as their creation, created to be perfect opposites and eternal enemies. Her cults and worshippers are hunted down by his shining justice. Her followers are those that seek to hoard wealth and exploit any to get it. Though they are often hunted down, they continue to pop up with their primary goal to unseal their queen. Lilith, Mother of Desire ''Alignment: Lawful Evil / The Unsanctioned Daughter '' Lilith is the fiendish offspring of Glasya and Graz’zt when he was still an archdevil but was banished to the Abyss for consorting with the daughter of Asmodeus without his consent. Their spawn grew to be a true entity of desire and attraction. Later Lilith created her own children of the Succubi and most famously the Nephilim with her grand seduction of Azazel during the Age of Dragons. Asmodeus shunned his granddaughter from the hells and so she lives in between the realms of chaotic and lawful evil. But she is still welcomed into both domains from her mother and father. Most notable followers of her are those that wish to turn someone to love them, to seduce, and enjoy forbidden pleasures by the norm. Catalonia, Mistress of Blood ''Alignment: Lawful Evil / Daughter of the Shadowfell '' When the world of Orbis was still young and the creation of mortals just starting to take root, a godly entity who was only known as the Darkened decided to thwart the Heavenly Deities and plants seeds of his dominion. He descended down to Orbis in the form of a mortal man, where he took the virgin Catalonia von Carstein and defiled her body before departing from Orbis. Her body ravaged and wounded began to rapidly heal in supernatural restoration. Developing a thirst for blood and hate of sunlight. Over time she uncovered secrets of powerful magic and rituals, and departed to a realm of darkness and evil, the Shadowfell where her creator and defiler resided. Driven by rage and bloodlust she slew this Darkened and placed herself upon his dark throne. Now, she spread her curse through Orbis, the curse of Vampirism and has become their patron. Many who share her experience or feel violated by the light seek comfort in her kiss of death. Imlerith, the Huntsman ''Alignment: Neutral Evil / Rider of the Wild Hunt Said to be the dark brother of Frigga, Imlerith takes on the passion of savage nature and the destruction of what his sister stands for. Not only for nature, but at the pursuit of hunting mortals for sport. Many bounty hunters and mercenaries give him tribute for the hopes of a good hunt. Imlerith is depicted as a large, imposing figure shrouded in a dark hood with streaks of white hair peeking through. Adorned in dark leathers and spikes covering his arms and back. His dark steed ever eager to let out the chase of the hunt. Imlerith is said to be the king of the Wild Hunt, a mythical force of wraiths from the Fey Wild that plague that realm and on a blood moon, Orbis. Their fierce host of spectral and armoured riders, capturing souls for their dread barge vessel, and for their king. Bane, the Dread Emperor ''Alignment: Neutral Evil / Blood God of War '' The Dread Emperor is said to have bestowed his vile magic unto the Lich King, which resulted in the creation of the vile bloodthirsty and warmongering green-skins. To serve his will is to accept the call to conflict and bloodshed. His followers seek to conquer and subjugate the weak and break them to their core. Clad in black armor from head to toe, a single bloody, horned crown crafted from the blackened bones of his enemies. The aura and depictions of Bane have instilled everlasting fear into the hearts of the weak, the strong that survive his “trials” have conquered their fears and are worthy of his army. Bane’s followers wish to conquer the weak and bring upon his return to the material plane, where he may sit upon the Dread Throne and toy with mortals. Locking them in torture dungeons or releasing them into the forsaken wilds to instil fear. Many however look to him to conquer their own fears, as it is his will that all should make their fear their ally.